


Kiss of Life

by Acidqueen (syredronning)



Series: Kirk/Spock/McCoy Zine Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has something in mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: breath play  
> Sequel to [Equal Opportunity](Equal_Opportunity.html). Originally published in "Dark Fire II". Many thanks to Kathy R. for editing and publishing!

It had been two months since their return from their vacation at their new house. After the first week back, they'd barely given their experiences there another thought, as work and their other duties kept them fully occupied and often apart. They were used to these sorts of conflicts in their schedules when the Enterprise wasn't in space, but when McCoy finally had a few days off, he took the opportunity to move in with Kirk for a time. It was relaxing, laid-back, and the two of them indulged in a tad too much Romulan Ale once in a while. Which was fun in itself.

McCoy had been staying with Kirk for several days when one Saturday afternoon the chiming sound of Kirk's message center roused its owner from the coffee table. Kirk returned to McCoy with a big smile.

"Spock's coming back tonight," Kirk said and sat down again. "Seems this training cruise went better than expected."

"Spock's cruises are always ahead of schedule." McCoy grinned. "But that's great news." He toasted with his cup.

"Can you imagine…once we're retired, we could live like this forever?" Kirk mused.

"You mean, you and I living together and waiting for Spock's return from a mission?" McCoy asked. "We'd die of boredom."

"After a while, maybe," Kirk admitted. "But sometimes, it's nice to think about having a normal life. Not being separated so often. A house in the countryside, horses, breakfast in bed…"

McCoy took Kirk's hand and squeezed it. "Jim…"

"I know what you're thinking, Bones. It's never going to happen."

"I won't say that. But Spock is much too young to retire."

"You think he'll stay in the 'Fleet?"

"Don't think he's decided anything yet, but I rather expect him to climb the ambassadorial ranks in the future."

"Spock as a diplomat?" Kirk smiled. "As one of those guys who walk around on other people's bridges and get on everyone's nerves?"

"I hope he'll fare better than most," McCoy replied with a grin.

"I hope so too." Kirk downed his coffee. "Let's clean the apartment. Shall we order in or prepare something?"

"You clean, I cook," McCoy said.

"Deal."

* * * * *

The enchanting smell of food filled the apartment when the door bell chimed some hours later.

Kirk went to open the door. "Spock, you're right on time," he said and gave the Vulcan a hearty hug.

"That appears to be the case," Spock said and returned the hug one-armed, before he put his travel case on the floor. "I hope you had a pleasant week?"

"Very pleasant," Kirk replied. "But we're also very happy to see you."

They went to the kitchen, where McCoy was busily juggling rice and a vegetarian stew.

"Hello, luv," McCoy said with a huge grin. "Will you ever stop using the door bell and just enter the code?" he joked.

"Never," Kirk replied in Spock's place. "I'm sure there is a logical explanation – though I've missed it so far."

Spock ignored the good-natured teasing and put a hand on McCoy's shoulder. "Good evening, doctor. I am pleased to see you are your usual self."

"I think he insulted me," McCoy said, amused, glancing from Spock to Kirk.

"I would never allow myself that freedom, doctor." There was a definite twinkle in Spock's eyes.

"Do you want to eat right now or take a shower first?" Kirk asked.

"A shower would be welcome, as long as the delay does not cause the food to lose its taste."

"You've got 10 minutes, Spock," McCoy said. "Hush, hush!"

Obediently, Spock vanished and returned a few minutes later to find his lovers already at the table which was set up with wine and water and the food ready for serving.

The dinner passed by with relaxed table talk, which centered around Spock's last course, McCoy's ongoing research project and Kirk's intelligence from HQ. Occasionally, the humans let slip some private jokes and teasing remarks, but Spock didn't join in as he often did.

Finally, the table was cleared and they moved to the more comfortable corner with the couch and the armchairs. The Vulcan, however, didn't take the place on the couch between Kirk and McCoy, which they had intended for him. Instead, he sat down opposite of them in an armchair, aligning his fingertips in a meditative position.

"Spock, what's up?" McCoy asked with a light frown. "You've been a bit withdrawn all evening."

"Gentlemen…" Spock began, almost coyly. "I have had…fantasies."

The other two nodded, not daring to speak a word.

"They are connected to our last vacation."

Two wordless nods, again.

"It is very hard for me to speak of it," Spock admitted, fully meeting their eyes.

"We know. You can say anything, Spock. We might be surprised, but we won't ever condemn you," Kirk said.

Spock took a deep breath. "I know. It is just…it is not a fantasy I thought I would ever indulge in."

"That's usually the point about fantasies, to go where one's conscious mind didn't dare go to before," McCoy said, encouragingly. "Just go ahead, Spock."

The Vulcan nodded. "Very well. I had a fantasy in which…I was the active one. Based on our previous experiences, the setting should be to your liking. However, to explain more might 'spoil the fun', as you like to say."

"You have me on the edge of my seat, Spock." McCoy smiled, putting one hand on Kirk's thigh. "Let me guess - there's something in your bag for the game. I know you, Spock, you wouldn't bring it up at all if you weren't ready to go on with it."

Spock nodded, a greenish tinge on his features. "Indeed." He went up to retrieve a bag from his travel case, which he set down on the table.

"As I said, to reveal more of my plans at this point would be unwise. Therefore I have to ask you beforehand, without further information, if you would like to proceed."

"I'm game," McCoy said.

"I'm too," Kirk agreed.

"So I will start," Spock said calmly. "Jim, would you please strip Leonard?"

McCoy cocked a brow and invitingly leaned back on the couch, relaxing his arms at his sides.

Kirk turned around to face him. "I'm acting on orders," he said with naughty grin, as he began to open the buttons on McCoy's shirt from top to bottom. It soon fell open, uncovering McCoy's chest. Unable to hold back, Kirk bent forward and placed kisses on the nipples, taunting them to harden.

"Jim," McCoy murmured and put one hand on Kirk's head, idly stroking through the hair.

"Gentlemen…" Spock's voice chimed in, reminding them of their mission. With an apologetic shrug, Kirk drew back and pulled his shirt out from his waistband. When it was completely free, he opened McCoy's pants and rolled them over the slim buttocks with some help from McCoy. There was no underwear to be removed, and when the socks were gone, McCoy lay on the couch, nude and exposed to the gazes of his lovers. He blushed, and the blush deepened as Spock pulled out a gas mask.

The Vulcan walked around the table and knelt down between McCoy's slightly spread legs. "Leonard…" he said softly, and let his fingertips wander over McCoy's psi points. The human raised his hand in an answering touch on his lover's temple. They wordlessly communicated for a moment; then Spock lifted the gas mask and cautiously pulled it over McCoy's head.

McCoy's chest heaved and lowered in a first adjustment, but then his breathing became regular and relaxed. Spock briefly patted his chest, before he turned to the bag and pulled out a silken shawl. Concentrating, he tied McCoy's wrists on front of him. When he released his hold, the hands sank down on the groin next to the impressive erection.

With a small smile, Spock let his fingers travel over the smooth skin of the shaft. It made McCoy tense and strain against his touch, a small groan caught in the air inlet of the mask.

Spock leaned back and looked at Kirk, who had followed the scene with his eyes, but had held back so as not to interfere.

"Let me strip you," Spock said, and undressed Kirk with sure movements. Kirk felt his blood rushing downward as Spock's hot fingertips glided along his shoulders and arms, then along his hips and legs. He tried to lock his gaze with Spock, but for once the Vulcan kept his distance, his expression focused and earnest. It made Kirk shiver - but in a good way.

When all his clothes were gone, Spock got up. "I think we should move to the bedroom," he said, slipping the bag's string over his shoulder. "Please lead Leonard along."

Kirk hadn't felt that naked and exposed in years. He placed one arm around the doctor's waist and guided him to the bedroom under Spock's serious gaze. There, he made him stand him near the foot of the bed as ordered.

Spock pulled another silk shawl out of the bag. "Put your arms through his, and cross your wrists behind his back," he said, and Kirk obeyed. It felt strange to face such a mask again, although this time the eye holes were clear and he could catch a glimpse of blue eyes in the mask's shadows. Suddenly those eyes twinkled, and that released some of Kirk's tension. He returned the invisible smile, while his wrists were tied by the soft but tearproof material.

Moments later, Spock stood at their side. "Jim… he said and pulled Kirk into a deep kiss, establishing a deeper bond by touching his temple. Then he touched McCoy's hooded head, breathing air into the inlet in a fake kiss.

Kirk's mind and body tingled at this sight, as well as the feel of their joined bodies and the flickers of emotions that weren't his but were quickly becoming a part of him. A flash of arousal swept through him, and he pressed against McCoy, rubbing their erections together. McCoy pressed back, and then there were hands between them, stimulating and teasing him. Kirk gasped, and the movements stopped.

"You may proceed, Leonard, but not too fast," Spock said. "It would be unfortunate if the game ended too quickly."

A warm sense of agreement traveled through their connection, borne and experienced equally from all of them.

"Please get on the bed and lay down," Spock said. Kirk maneuvered McCoy onto the mattress, and they soon were outstretched, their erections and McCoy's hands still caught between them. The fingers resumed their administrations, on an almost torturing, soft level.

Out of the edge of his eyes, Kirk could see Spock stripping. Then the Vulcan joined them on the bed, crouching over McCoy with a short, black tube in his hand. With skilled fingers he slightly turned McCoy's head around and screwed the item onto the inlet of the gas mask. Once it was fixed, Spock took the tube's end in his mouth and fell into a rhythm of inhaling through his nose and exhaling into the tube. Kirk stared at the little scene, feeling his own chest straining for air as Spock released the tube.

"Take the tube between your lips, Jim," he said, "and do as I did. Breathe for him."

"I can't -" Kirk said, a bit dumbfounded, but Spock interrupted him. "Take it and breathe," he said insistently. "Now."

Kirk faltered, caught the tube's end between his lips and took a first deep breath, but did it incorrectly by sucking at it. He instantly realized his error as a one-way filter closed and inhaled through his nose instead, pushing the air forcefully into the tube. It took some moments before he fell into anything resembling a rhythm, and he nervously stared at the shaded eyes in front of him.

Just breathe in and out, someone said, forming a mantra in his mind. Nose in, mouth out, nose in, mouth out. Kirk allowed the stream of thoughts to take him with it, and soon his breathing developed a steady rhythm. He even allowed himself a smile as he saw the twinkle again, both visually and mentally. On his chin, there was a warm breeze from the gasmask's outlet.

It was the strangest kind of symbiosis Kirk had ever experienced, and also the most direct feeling of dependence…it was worse than if he had been the one to get this kiss of life. To know that Bones' well-being depended on him was both daunting and exhilarating, and to know that it was Spock orchestrating the scenario was putting a weird, almost unreal spin on everything.

Spock had lain down behind McCoy by now, and Kirk caught glimpses of Spock's hand traveling over his friend's body. Soon, he could feel their established breathing rhythm wavering. McCoy's breathing was becoming stronger and more irregular.

Breathe. In. Out. Breathe.

Even Spock seemed to join the flow.

In. Out.

Fingers moved between them again, and it was Kirk's time to falter and miss the beats.

Breathe. In. Out. Breathe.

He could participate more too, Kirk thought, and reached out with his tied hands to touch Spock. His fingers rubbed over skin and hair and, although they were unable to reach Spock's genitals, it was enough to make Spock move back and forth against his touch.

Breathe.

There never seemed to be enough air, Kirk thought, his chest tightening in sudden anxiety.

Breathe. Just breathe.

Someone moved, shifting position. Kirk felt his upper leg lifted, making the way free for entrance into his body. Warmth pressed into him from behind, slippery and easy.

His gasp caught in the breathing tube. So good. More.

Keep breathing, someone pleaded, and he was thrown back into the here and now. It suddenly felt all so real - Bones was in deadly danger, depending on him to keep breathing, not stopping, no matter what was done to him. For a second Kirk tried to fight the man behind him, wanted to make him pull out and release them from this torture, but there was a hand in his hair and another one forcing his leg up, and he couldn't escape and he had to keep breathing, breathing, breathing…

Yes.

Yes.

He arched against the hands on his erection and the pressure from within, his muscles straining against the fabric binding his wrists and the strength of his captor. He bent and twisted, the groans dying in his throat.

Breathe. In. Out.

Kirk felt like crying. He felt like shouting and fighting, but all movement was suspended from the sheer will of keeping control.

In. Out.

Breathe, Jim. For me.

He tried, he tried so hard. In. Out. He wouldn't give in. He wouldn't lose. He wouldn't lose Bones. But it was so hard.

Wordless need swept over him, and his thoughts reeled in the waves, tumbling as the intensity of what he felt shoved him to the edge. No. No. He had to hold on. He had to breathe.

Come.

No.

Come!

He faltered and groaned, completely losing himself in the orgasmic flood. Psychedelic colors danced in front of his eyes, blue and red and yellow, a spinning rainbow joining other rainbows, maelstroms of light. Like a volcanic eruption, pressure and arousal broke out in a burst, tearing him open wide and bleeding out of him and into them all.

He came back to reality with a cry. "Bones!"

"Everything is all right, Jim," McCoy said soothingly and met his stare, unshielded from any mask.

Relax.

"Bones - it was so real," Kirk pressed out.

"We felt it," Spock said softly, one arm around his chest. "It was fascinating - and surprising. The human mind will never cease to amaze me."

"Spock, release me, please," Kirk urged, unable to spend any more time in this position. The Vulcan untangled and freed them within seconds.

Kirk took a tight hold on McCoy. "It was terribly real. Didn't you feel the same?"

"Yes and no," McCoy replied calmly. "I felt you both in my mind, so I knew that nothing bad would happen. I trust you both with my life. But your images were really strong in the end, and I almost fell for them." He stroked Kirk's face. "You're always fighting so much, Jim."

"How could I not," Kirk stated. "It felt like your life was at stake."

Spock lay down on Kirk's other side. "Jim…," he said, visibly unsure. "I apologize that my setting evoked unpleasant imaginations."

Kirk rolled around. "Spock…how can I explain." He touched Spock's face, intensifying their connection again, hoping that some of his internal analysis of the situation made sense to Spock.

"So it wasn't all…bad?" Spock asked when they drew out of the link.

"No." Kirk shook his head. "I'm rather surprised that my mind came up with these images."

He felt an arm embracing his chest. "Thanks for taking care of me, Jim," McCoy drawled into his ear. "You did a great job, as always."

Kirk took a deep breath, then relaxed against Bones and pulled Spock close to his chest. He nuzzled at the pointed ear.

"Damn, that really hit home. It seems that I opened Pandora's box with our last vacation."

"There is a human proverb for this: Be careful what you wish for," Spock said.

McCoy stroked Kirk's hip. "Next time, it's your turn again to shake us a bit," he murmured.

"That's a date." Kirk pulled Spock into a deep kiss, before shifting around and pulling McCoy into a kiss too. "Love you both so very much," he whispered.

"As we do," McCoy said, his voice slightly unsteady.

Spock simply nodded.

Kirk squeezed their hands, then sat up. "I'm totally wrung-out. Let's have a shower and dessert. I feel like celebrating life."

"I expected you to feel like this afterwards," Spock said. He went up to the bag and pulled out a bottle.

In a smooth movement, McCoy slipped out of bed and took a closer look at it. "My god, this man brought a bottle of the finest champagne and didn't bother to put it in the fridge!" he exclaimed.

"My mind was occupied elsewhere, doctor," Spock said.

"That I live to hear these words," McCoy said with a big grin, grabbed the bottle and took it out to the kitchen.

Kirk went up, joining Spock where he was closing his travel case. "Is there anything else in there that we should know about?" he asked, half joking, half serious.

"Not this time," Spock said. He took the bag and was about to leave when Kirk held him back.

"Spock…thank you."

"I believe the correct answer is - you're welcome."

They kissed once more, then stepped over the threshold together, ready for further delights.


End file.
